


Firework

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Happy Ending, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: All there is left to do now is start over. But she's given enough of her life and body strife, and her new beginning starts elsewhere.





	Firework

She had her head down, reading through what she hadn't been able to get through of the treaty last night. 

"Uh, sir?" Airlock stammered. "Sir, your-"

"Can you hold that thought?" She replied, distracted. "I just need to speak to the Senator quickly, then I'll answer your query."

"Sir-"

"Hold just a moment." She brushed past the Clone and down the hallway towards Amidala's office. A few other members of the 212th reached out to try and speak with her - likely a question about the training they were headed to - but she pushed past them as politely as possible. 

She opened the door to the office as she finished reading the final terms, flicking her gaze up to catch Padmé's. "Good morning, Senator."

"Uh, good morning. Did you have a good night?"

"I did, actually." She decided not to comment on Padmé's strange look, rather just hand the pad back. "I read the treaty, and it seems pretty standard, even leaning in your favour. I gather you've got some pretty powerful allies already, so I can only imagine they're being complimentary in hopes of little retribution for their involvement in the Empire."

"I, uh, yes, probably." Padmé stumbled, diverting her gaze to the pad. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Was that on purpose?"

She frowned. "Is what on purpose?"

"You're wearing the Commander's armour."

She glanced down at herself, noting the full white plating and yellow paint. 

"I take it that it wasn't intentional." Padmé said, hiding a smile behind her hand. 

She considered going back to her room to change, but she's marched from the guest quarters to the offices without even noticing in her rush. Everyone had already seen. "There goes my mystique, I suppose."

Padmé laughed openly, smiling sweetly. "It looks good on you."

"Yes, well, I have no desire to be late for training." She bowed only somewhat sarcastically. "I won't keep you,Senator."

"Have a good day, Master Jedi."

As she exited, she muttered to herself. "No wonder my chest felt tight."

| | |

As she approached the training grounds, she heard her men bickering loudly and ribbing each other in a friendly fashion. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Cody standing amongst a gaggle of men, scowling specifically at Rex. 

"Shouldn't you be training that weight off?" Cody raised an eyebrow at Rex, but the blonde clone did nothing but laugh. 

"Am I not allowed to say you look good in your wife's clothes?"

Cody adjusted the sleeping Briikase in his arms, her little face drooling onto his shoulder. "No."

"I, for one, am in agreement with Rex." All the Clones froze, turning to face her. "They should have made him a Jedi. They're very fetching on him."

Boil slapped Waxer in the chest. "Force."

There was nothing more sacred to a clone than their armour, and to see her wearing the full suit of Cody's _and_ Cody in her raiment . . . Well. It was practically pornographic; every one's wet dream come to life. And their General, no less. 

Cody adjusted the obi as best he could. "More work to get your fabric all together. Too airy."

She smiled indulgently, pretending not to notice the reactions. "For now, let's just focus on the training, shall we?"

* * *

"Hello Anakin."

He looked up from where he was messing with his robotic hand. He jumped to his feet, almost touching the electrified field in his eagerness. "Master, you're here."

"I am." She smiled sadly. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

His smile fell. "The trial."

"Indeed. Though, I've been granted time to talk with you. Personal time."

"How's Briikase?"

"She's well. Very much her father's daughter. She's she'd her initial white down for her grey toddler ones." Obi-Wan gently touched her stomach. "Not to mention her excitement over her coming sibling."

"You're pregnant again?"

She smiled so softly, so sweetly at him. "Yes. I have a feeling it's another girl."

"Do you have names in mind?"

"I'm thinking to name her for Rex."

"The female version? Regina?"

"Yes." She touched her flat stomach. "I think it will suit her."

"Very likely." He wanted to reach through the bars, but he'd lost the privilege. 

He recognized Echo as the clone stopped beside her. "We have to depart."

"Right." The mask of Jedi General slipped over her face and she opened the door, cuffing his wrists when he presented her with them. 

"To the gallows." He tried to joke, but it was likely to be the only end he would face.

| | | 

Calling the jury's judgement an acquittal wasn't the right term. They didn't say he was innocent, nor state he was guilty. 

"It is the judgement of this Council," Senator Organ spoke, "that while Knight Skywalker entered into his contract with the Emperor willingly, he was unknowingly subjected to preternatural evil forces that bent him to the Emperor's will as detailed by Knight Secura and Master Kenobi. Due to the contamination of his mind during his tenure as executioner to the Emperor, we cannot, in good conscience, submit his guilt. Three years he has spent in prison awaiting trial, which shall serve as his justice for conspiracy against the elected government of the former Republic. As an willing accessory to it's overthrow, he will remain one more year. Once his term is completed, he will be under probation for twenty years at the discretion of this Council. The terms of his probation are thus:

"He is never again to hold public office, nor seek to persuade any public office. He shall be stripped of his rank Knight and forbidden from combat in cases other than self-defense. His care will be entrusted to Senator Amidala and Knight Secura until the return of Knight Vos, to whom his person will then be entrusted. He is allowed his lightsaber, at his Knight's agreement, for the purposes of fitness and training of Padawans upon requirement of his services. He is required to respond to summons from his Knight or this Council whenever called upon. All travels from his home and immediate community must be approved and chaperoned at the discretion of the Knight. Random inspections from Council-appointed officials may be conducted without warning or permission. All of his activity is to be monitored, both in person and over the open domain. His right to privacy is suspended. 

"Should he violate these terms, his Knight has been granted permission to terminate his life if necessary. Otherwise, he shall be reassessed by this Council under harsher scrutiny, and returned to prison or forthwith sentenced to death.

"However, upon the completion of his probation, his rights are fully reinstated and his criminal records will be classified."

Chancellor Mothma gestured to the Council. "Does this please the Council of Senate Justice?"

They all raised their hands. 

The Chancellor struck her gavel once. "Do you accept your sentence as laid before you, Knight Skywalker, aware that a refusal will result in a lifetime prison sentence effective immediately?"

"I accept my sentence."

"Then the matter is settled." She struck her gravel twice more, dismissing the gallery. "And let us pray we never return."

His guards led him from the Senate Justice chamber and walked him to the office of the Senator of Naboo. Once insideinstructedas handed the keys. 

"Thank you. You may go."

The guards inclined their heads and left. Bly was leaning against the wall with a blank expression. 

"You made the right choice." She said quietly, opening his shackles. "It took Obi-Wan three days of testimony to convince them that you were under a spell."

He had nothing to say to that, only meekly rubbing his wrists. 

"Before you get the urge to apologize, I am not going to accept it." Aayla fixed him with a hard look. "You are responsible directly for the deaths of many whom I cared for deeply. You must make the best of this chance and learn proper control of your mind and your impulses. No one will forgive you as readily as Obi-Wan and you will spend your life making up for your atrocities."

"I accept that responsibility. I know I am not innocent and that I don't deserve a second chance."

"Good. Now sit. Senator Amidala's going to be here soon."

He did as instructed, unable to feel even the slightest bit indignant about their treatment and mistrust. 

When Padmé entered, she looked as beautiful and radiant as the first time he seen her. Her stare was ice cold. 

"I was asked by General Kenobi to be the Senator reporting on your welfare to the Council. I am doing so because of my friendship with her. Am I clear?"

He bowed his head. "Yes."

"Our previous marriage is void."

He snapped his gaze up, then swallowed. He didn't have a right to object. He'd threatened to kill her. Forced her to choose a side when she's offered to abandon everything for him. 

"I've fought against you and your faithless Empire for the last fifteen years, Anakin." She raised her chin in cold defiance. "You have twenty years to prove to me that a glimpse of the man I knew is still inside. But don't doubt that the effort to get me to believe anything you say will be considerable."

"I understand. And I accept the blame."

"Good." She stood again. "Our shuttle leaves soon. Knight Secura will provide you with clothes an an escort there. Until then, farewell."

"Wait-"

She stopped, looking even colder. 

"Will I ever get to see Obi-Wan again?"

"General Kenobi has been granted an estate by Naboo for her services in aiding the rebellion. She lives with the 212th and 501st in that estate, which is within walking distance of where you will be housed. You will not be allowed to visit her without an invitation from her, Commander Cody or Captain Rex exclusively."

"I understand."

She nodded sharply and saw herself out. 

* * *

He wasn't there when Regina was born. But he got to meet Ani the day after. 

"It's pretty consistent with you two." He teased, holding the baby girl named for him. 

"Apparently, the genes sync well." Despite having given birth the day prior, Obi-Wan seemed to feel no after effects, despite Cody's hovering. The Commander wasn't thrilled with his presence still, but he would always do what made his wife happy. He was so good to her - Anakin wished sharply and intensely that he was as good a husband as Cody was. 

"Were they all born on Naboo?"

"No, actually." Behind them, Rex was rocking Regina to sleep in his arms. Obi-Wan grabbed Briikase off the counter with ease, dropping her onto Hope's lap to play with his long hair. "Both Briikase and Regina were born on Mandalore, while I was visiting Satine."

"Of course it would work out that way." He smiled. 

"That's what she said." She chuckled. "I promised her she could meet all my babies. She's their godmother."

"They would have a good home with her."

"Brii, if you're going to play with a blaster, safety on." Cody said from the stove, where Airlock and Prince were helping him make dinner. Dutifully, Briikase spun the rifle around, cocked at the ground, and flipped the safety on. She then held it to Hope to get him to remove the ammunition, which he did with a grin and a kiss to her nose. 

"They handle weapons?"

"Raptors grow quickly, and they appear to be no exception." She shrugged. "Better they know than hurt themselves. Not to mention the element of self-defense."

"You can begin safety drills at any age." Ringo piped up, carrying in a tub of peppers. 

"I see."

"Are you staying for dinner, Anakin?"

"Nah, my time's almost up." He handed her back the newborn, tapping her little nose. 

Obi-Wan cupped his cheek, bringing their foreheads together. "One day."

He smiled but didn't respond. 

| | | 

He joined Padmé on the back deck after dinner, finding her watching the sunset from a chair. 

"Do you think we'll ever . . ."

"Get back together?" She finished, not looking away. It wasn't hard to believe she'd been a queen, a Senator, a general. 

" . . . Yeah."

She sighed, finally looking at him. "I didn't believe Obi-Wan's story about you being controlled by some evil force. I didn't even try. And yet, when I see you now, you're more you than you've ever been. Palpatine isn't here to manipulate you, there's no war and no pressure. You're just Anakin. And it makes me think we could."

He tried to hide his grin. 

"But then I think about how I always thought I knew you, and become unsure again." She looked back to the sunset. "I don't have a definitive answer for you."

"Is there a chance? Not even a possibility, just a chance."

She closed her eyes. "A chance . . . Yes, there is. There's always a chance."

"I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Yes, you will. And I won't help you win me over again." She replied. 

"You didn't help me the first time, either."

"I gave you your chance last time. Now, it's up to you to find it."

They sat together and watched the sun set. It was as good a start as any.

* * *

Serein and Maudlin were born before he got to hold Padmé's hand again. Euphonia was just losing her down and Obi-Wan newly pregnant with Mangata when they rekindled what was lost to them. 

Briikase was very excited to hear that Aunt Padmé was pregnant. 

"I get to teach more to fly!" She yelled excitedly, off to yell it at her dad. 

"She does know they can't fly, right?" He asked Cody, who just walked off with a laugh. 

* * *

"We're going to move."

He snapped his head up. "Move? Where?"

Obi-Wan shared a sweet look with Cody. "Makenna."

"The planet with the crystal mountains? Why?"

"Avians need heights and room to fly." Cody said. 

"And, truth be told, I'm tried." Obi-Wan sighed, a rare moment of weakness shining through. "All the time, they come to seek me out on diplomatic means and try to get me to intervene in their affairs. I just want to raise my children and live with my husband. I want to enjoy them and live peacefully. We've done enough."

Aesthete, the boy after Mangata, was the first to be born on Makennian soil, high in the crystal mountain ranges. 

Each time he visited, the children grew more numerous and colourful. By the age of seventeen, Briikase was fully grown. Tall, like her parents, she looked every bit a clone. Long, black hair, dark skin, big nose and wicked amber eyes. Her wings were almost as big as her mother's, but an unmistakable gold. So bright it was nearly yellow. She was young and strong - everything she could possibly be. She was beautiful to watch dance in the air. 

"Don't worry, Uncle Anakin." Briikase winked. "When Luke and Leia are old enough, I'll teach them to fly too."

Anakin smiled back at her, listening to the peels of laughter from his infant children and the low murmur of conversation between his Padawan, Master and wife. "I would be honoured."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the peak of the mountain, watching the sunrise. 

"What are you thinking about?" Cody asked.

"The future."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What do you see?"

She laid her hand over his stomach, feeling their newest addition kick. "Happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes the series! 
> 
> For those of you who are curious, Obi-Wan and Cody have twenty-one babies and I will be posting a full list of the kiddos listed in the series. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
